Memento
by Ion Halo
Summary: Three years after the occurrences in Far Cry 4, the former King of Kyrat visits the quiet Himalayan town once again. Oneshot.


**Hello everyone! I have always wanted to write a fanfic about Far Cry 4 ever since playing it. And here it is! It's been a while since I have written any fanfic, though. Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Far Cry series, Ubisoft does.**

 **P.S. No honey badgers were involved in this story.**

* * *

In the small Himalayan country of Kyrat, peaceful days were progressing as though the flow of a river, since the throne of King was passed to Ajay Ghale from tyrant Pagan Min. It has been three years since Pagan took the helicopter for himself and left to who knows where.

That is, until one particular day when the very same helicopter landed at the Ghale Homestead. A man dismounted, and gave a knock on the wooden door while possibly ignoring a member of the Golden Path sitting at the edge of the house, trying to protest. "Isn't anyone going to invite me inside, instead of leaving me out here, idling all alone?" a slight British accent, which belonged to the man who stood in front of the house. He had a blonde undercut, and was clad in a pink coloured suit without a tie.

A few seconds later, someone answered the door. "Who goes there?" the voice of a young adult asked behind the door. "The man you have all came to love, the former King of Kyrat." The man outside answered with obvious displeasure.

"Pagan Min," the young man opened the door to greet the visitor. "Ajay Ghale, son of Mohan Ghale. Did you miss me?" asked Pagan, emphasizing the name 'Mohan Ghale'. And then he gave Ajay a hug, not noticing that Ajay was holding a gun, for self-defence.

"What brings you here? The reclamation of Kyrat?" asked Ajay, stowing the gun away after Pagan released him from the hug. "You are quite the naïve one, aren't you, boy?" responded Pagan. "I assured you that I am handing over Kyrat to you, and I kept my promise, didn't I? Why would I go around and break it?"

"Also, does your jacket still need that many pockets? How many times have I told you already? And you took my advice as though it were nothing? You are a ruler, Ajay, not some beggar from the slums," Pagan complained.

"Does it matter? I don't want to dress up like a flamboyant peacock like you. Clothes are only meant to keep you warm. Besides, I thought you will change into some other outfit by now," Ajay returned. "But men of power must dress like rulers, do they not?" Pagan argued.

"Whatever that floats your boat. Let us have lunch together. I trust that you haven't had your lunch?" Ajay led him towards the dining room. Lunch was just served. "Do take a seat," Ajay pulled a chair out, signalling for Pagan to take it. The food was pretty plain at sight, until Pagan noticed something that looked like- or probably _is_ Crab Rangoon.

"Is this a joke, Ajay? I thought Crab Rangoon isn't your favourite dish?" said Pagan, seemingly amused. "It doesn't matter, does it?" Ajay replied.

"Ah, this brings back memories. Remember the deadpan/doorknob/dipshit… whatever. How very rude of him to text on the dining table." Pagan reminisced. "It was Dharpan." Ajay corrected. "But anyway, what brings you here? It doesn't seem like you came here just to visit me," he decided to change the subject before anything uncalled for happens.

"Looks like you're far more intelligent than I expected," laughed Pagan. " _Just like your mother_ …" he added silently. "Anyways, I am planning to visit Lakshmana and Ishwari," continued he. "But then again, why not visit my dear little boy first?"

"Seems like you miss my mother a lot," Ajay smiled. Pagan paused.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Pagan finally said.

"Really?"

"Truly."

 _You have changed, Pagan Min,_ thought Ajay. They finished the rest of the crab Rangoon in silence. When they have finished, Ajay stood up. "Let's go," declared he. "Where to?" asked Pagan.

Ajay chuckled. "Were you really that clueless? To visit Lakshmana and Mom, of course, where else should we be?"

"Ah, yes. Come on, let's visit my former household," Pagan walked outside with Ajay.

* * *

A few moments in the helicopter later, they finally landed in front of the Royal Palace. "Home sweet home," said Pagan as they dismounted the aircraft. "I am amazed that you did not decide to live here, but that old, abandoned Ghale Homestead. Then again, I see that you have done quite a good job on recovering it," They walked to the dining room. A royal portrait of Pagan greeted them. "Well, look at what do we have here. My portrait. Didn't you order for it to be taken down, boy?" remarked Pagan. "I don't see the reason of having it taken down, so why not leave it as it is?" answered Ajay.

"The Palace isn't dusty, too," added Pagan.

"Yeah, I always come here."

They walked through the back door and turned towards Lakshmana's altar. Pagan opened the door to see a portrait of Lakshmana, and Ishwari's beside it. On the tombstone was written-

IN LOVING MEMORY OF

LAKSHMANA MIN

1988-1989

AND

ISHWARI GHALE

1968-2014

"You really took care of this place well, didn't you, boy?" Pagan stared in disbelief. "When was Ishwari's photo taken?"

"When we were at London for a vacation," responded Ajay.

"Her smile, it's still the same as twenty or so years before," Pagan did not avert his eyes from the portrait.

"I'll stay at the dining room, if you need me or anything," said Ajay before he walked out.

Pagan offered some prayers, and said, "Ishwari, Lakshmana, I have come to see you. I meant to come earlier, but complications arose."

"There were still so many things that I wanted to tell you, Ishwari, but was never granted the chance to… I did plan to visit you in the U.S. before you were dead, but I was too much of a… coward. If only I had the chance to see you one last time…"

' _That doesn't matter. Aren't you here, visiting us?'_

Pagan jumped. It was Ishwari's voice. "Am I hallucinating, or-?"

' _No, I am Ishwari.'_

Uncontrollable tears streamed down Pagan's face. "I… I simply cannot… forgive myself for not visiting you,"

' _Don't blame yourself, my dear. Death is always unpredictable.'_

"I…"

' _Listen to me, my love. I live within you, Ajay, and everyone who still remembers me.'_

Pagan was at a loss of words, and on he sobbed.

Pagan dried his tears. "I will come back to visit you some other time, Ishwari, and you too, Lakshmana."

' _Do send Ajay my regards.'_

Pagan walked out of the altar. "So, are we good to go now?" asked Ajay, as he approached the dining hall. "And were you crying just now?"

"Unlikely. I don't shed tears," Pagan lied. _Stupid little brat,_ he said inwardly. "I heard voices too. Were you talking to someone else?" Ajay continued.

"You probably might think that this is a joke, but your mother spoke to me," Pagan admitted. Ajay merely smiled. "I suppose supernatural occurrences do exist. Was she in peace?"

"Indeed she is." Pagan smiled in return. "Then, let us travel back to my house," said Ajay.

They were back at the Ghale Homestead, drinking some local tea on a table outdoors. "Ajay?" Pagan addressed. "What is it?" responded Ajay from the other side of the square table. "Why is that you decided not to kill me on our last dinner three years ago?" "Did you really want to die? You didn't kill me too, granted with all the chances. You could've killed me when I just arrived in Kyrat. Or all the other times," replied Ajay. There was only one reason. It's all because of Ishwari. Pagan couldn't bring himself to murder her only son, as is Ajay couldn't kill her only lover, aside from Mohan.

After a long pause, Ajay finally said, "Can you tell me more about Lakshmana?"

"Don't you have a lot of questions, boy? I would certainly tell you about your half-sister. Didn't Ishwari tell you anything that has happened here and all the things that has ever happened before both of you left Kyrat?"

"Yeah, I never knew about all this until she… er, was deceased and sent me here to find Lakshmana. I don't even know what kind of man my father is, too," Ajay answered truthfully.

"Mohan Ghale. Once my close friend, and he became my mortal enemy since I ascended the throne. Surely you knew that he destroyed my life?"

"You have told me about it once, about him murdering Lakshmana?"

"Yes, sent Ishwari to spy on me and seduce me. Perhaps Mohan Ghale's gotten jealous, and killed Lakshmana as a result." Pagan said with his voice laced with wrath, but looked calm.

"Pagan…" Ajay began.

"But don't worry, I don't blame your mother for it, but I despise Mohan Ghale. If he'd really loved Ishwari, would he send her to me? The obvious answer is no. And that, Ajay Ghale, is why I don't like your father, Mohan Ghale. I wanted to kill you the second I saw you, because you were quite the spitting image of him. I would've done the deed, but it was Ishwari's eyes in you that had stopped me." He didn't notice that he'd taken his pen out and was pointing it at Ajay.

"Your mind is clouded, Pagan," said Ajay. "Get some sleep." He put a dazed Pagan to bed and lit some lavender scented incense. Pagan did not resist.

Pagan woke up, groggy. "Where am I…?" "You're at my house, and you visited Lakshmana and Mom just now." Ajay explained as he closed a book, sitting on a chair beside the bed.

"How long have I been asleep, then?" "You've been asleep for quite a while, actually. Dinner is served. Let's go."

They went to the dining room. When the dinner was consumed, Ajay opened the fridge and took two plates of dessert. It was plate of chocolate lava with a vanilla flavoured ice-cream on top. "Well, well, well. Ajay, you are quite the naughty boy, eh? Eating ice-cream at night." Pagan remarked.

"What do you take me for, Pagan? I'm not a five year-old. Besides, I don't get sugar rushes," laughed Ajay, thinking ' _He thinks me a child, that old man.'_ "Is that so? You used to be hyperactive when Ishwari first introduced you to me." Pagan reminisced.

"H-hey! That was years ago!" Ajay retorted, gradually being tinted into a shade of red.

"Those were good times, Ajay, when we had to coax you to bed," smiled Pagan.

Ajay pretended to be nonchalant, desperately trying to hide his blush all the while. "Why is it that I do not remember anything relevant to this, then?" Ajay tried to defend himself.

"You were merely a year old or less, Ajay. And I do observe that you have grown a lot too,"

"Can we change the subject?" Ajay felt increasingly hot, despite the cool air of the Himalayan climate flowing in through an open window.

"No." jested Pagan. "Alright, finish your food and we'll go to bed," continued he. "And I'll probably read that book you read just now, so don't take it away."

They ate the rest of the dessert in silence, and retired for the night.

* * *

Ajay woke up with a start in the next morning to the sound of a helicopter. He got dressed swiftly and headed towards the helicopter. About to board the helicopter, Pagan sensed Ajay and turned around. "Good morning, Ajay. Did I interrupt your lovely slumber?" greeted Pagan, somewhat genially.

"Whoa there. Leaving already?" Ajay protested.

"Of course. Why would I want to loiter around?"

"Where are you going, then?"

"Everywhere." Pagan gave him a sad smile. "But, I know little Ajay will miss his Uncle Pagan, won't he?"

"You-" Ajay's cheeks flared up again. "Shut up."

"Thought so. And by that, I am giving you a memento." Pagan reached into his coat and fished his favourite pen out. "Here you go," said Pagan as he handed it to Ajay.

"That pen, isn't it Mom's present to you?" Ajay analysed as he hesitantly received the pen.

Pagan gave the young man another unexpected hug. "Quite a surprise, is it not? But aren't she, Lakshmana, and you here?" he said as he released Ajay. "I'm handing it to you as a keepsake, and I will come back and reclaim it. You are not going to get her photo that was in the pen, though, because I already had it removed."

Out of curiosity, Ajay opened the pen and there was still a photo in it. "What is this, then?" asked Ajay. He slid it out and unrolled it. It was the selfie they took when Ajay first came to Kyrat. There was a note at the back of the photo.

"Quite a surprise, eh? Don't read the note first. Keep it safe, the pen and the photo. I promise you, Ajay Ghale, that I _will_ return to Kyrat." Those were his final words before mounting his helicopter and leaving Kyrat.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading 'till this paragraph! I know I made Pagan a little out of character and all that. Supernatural occurence for the win! This is my first time writing a 2,000 word (excluding Author's Note) fanfic as well. It kinda looked like it's boring too, so I thank you again for spending your time reading this fanfic.** **I'll end my words here, so see you on the next fanfic!**


End file.
